


I’m (Not) Okay

by Diabetic_weeb



Series: 30 days of dabble [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Mental Instability, POV First Person, sleeping is overrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabetic_weeb/pseuds/Diabetic_weeb
Summary: Finding motivation is hard sometimes when you don't enjoy what you are doing.
Series: 30 days of dabble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720456
Kudos: 1





	I’m (Not) Okay

I was awake before my alarm, not for the first time this week. I’m laying on my left side, arm starting to go numb from laying on it for so long, staring at the dying flowers that I've kept on my nightstand for some reason. Something in the back of my mind is nudging at me to just get up and take a shower and actually eat breakfast, but i just don't feel the motivation to do so. I’m okay

I’m dreading my alarm going off, signaling that I have to get up and get ready for school. I feel the weight of my cat, snuggled up against my feet. I don’t want to get up and do something that I feel has no meaning, something that just isn’t fun anymore. 

I hear my mom leave out the front door, locking it and leaving for work. I start to wonder how she can do it, how she can get up day after day and go about her day, happy with where she has gotten in life. I wonder how anyone can do the same thing almost everyday for years on end. How is anyone happy with doing the same thing for their whole life when i can't stand it for a few months?

My alarm goes off, I reach my hand over to my nightstand and grab my phone to switch it off, I press dismiss. I put my phone back down and close my eyes. I internally debate with myself to get up off my bed and actually get ready for school. However in the end i gave up and decided to just sleep the day away, with it sounding more appealing than going to school. Something in the back of my mind tells me that i can’t keep doing this, but i can’t bring myself to care at this moment. I drift off to sleep, telling myself that i need to talk to someone about feeling burned out, it could become a problem. I realized i’m not okay


End file.
